


Filthy, Nasty, Creepy-Crawlies

by Editors_Are_Underrated



Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Tagging is weird, Why Did I Write This?, intrusive thoughts?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editors_Are_Underrated/pseuds/Editors_Are_Underrated
Summary: Yet another poem, but I guess this one is more about negative/intrusive thoughts? But it's like a giant metaphor? Just come check it out, see for yourself, yadda yadda ya.
Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816636
Kudos: 1





	Filthy, Nasty, Creepy-Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate on me if this isn't good! Instead: Constructive Criticism! Also, if you're feeling generous, some kudos would be great

Filthy, nasty, creepy-crawlies crawling around the room.  
Filthy, nasty, creepy-crawlies sending you to your doom.  
Filthy, nasty, creepy-crawlies crawling around the house.  
Filthy, nasty, creepy-crawlies, no larger than a mouse.

You may not see them now, those filthy creepy-crawlies.  
But know that they're always there, those nasty little critters.  
They never leave, no matter what, those filthy creepy-crawlies.  
They will not go, they won't shut up, those nasty little critters.

They crawl around, right through your ears, those creatures of your nightmares.  
They wiggle 'round, to and fro, those freaky, nasty monsters.  
They worm around, infecting thoughts, those creatures of your nightmares.  
'Til you can't do anything but think of them, the freaky, nasty monsters.

Once they're in, they grow and grow! Those horrid, naughty ogres!  
They grow big and large, they never slow! They're awful, slimy beasts!  
Almost nothing can stop them now! They're awful, naughty demons!  
They eat and eat, consuming all! They're horrid, slimy beasts!

But then, suddenly, their ascent beings to stop.  
They look around, questioning, wondering quite a lot.  
And then, slowly but surely, they start to shrink and shrivel.  
Their skin dissolves, randomly, and they begin to act more civil.

At first it goes unnoticed, but then you start to see:  
The ugly, terrible, wildebeests have become some nice, small trees!  
They take some time, they need to bloom, to stretch towards the sky and grow.  
But one day, maybe soon, you know  
They'll bestow their love on you, always.


End file.
